


Over again

by CaptainButts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining, commission, they're both kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainButts/pseuds/CaptainButts
Summary: Donghyuck knows quite a bit about Mark—from his favorite season all the way to how his smile curves just a slight bit upward when he’s feeling a little bit cocky—and Donghyuck loves everything about him. Well, almost everything.





	Over again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twobears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobears/gifts).



> hello this is the first nct fic ive ever written tbh idk anything about nct but i wanted to do a good job while writing this so i researched some stuff!!  
> thank you so much hana (@sixteenbears on twitter) for commissioning me to write this piece! it was really fun ((: UNBETA'd, so all mistakes are my own!  
> i hope yall enjoy it!

Donghyuck knows quite a bit about Mark—from his favorite season all the way to how his smile curves just a slight bit upward when he’s feeling a little bit cocky—and Donghyuck loves everything about him. Well, almost everything.

 

He won’t admit it, but there’s one thing Donghyuck can’t stand about Mark: The fact that Mark never takes him seriously.

 

“What do you mean you ‘don’t believe me’?” It comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth like a whine, his anger seemingly diminished in his tone of voice. He hates that he acts a bit needy when it comes to Mark. But can you blame him? It’s so difficult to be mad at Mark, especially when he looks...Well, when he looks how he always looks. Donghyuck tries not to focus too much about how Mark looks, especially now that Mark is growing into his features more, filling out in areas Donghyuck is too ashamed (and excited) to explore.

 

Mark’s voice comes out a bit choppy, but Donghyuck figures it’s the reception. They only get to call each other once a week ever since Mark moved overseas for college. _“You heard me,”_ Mark replies easily, _“when’s the last time you’ve paid attention in class?”_

 

Donghyuck feigns mock hurt, unconsciously pouting. “Are you calling me stupid? That’s fucking mean. I’m not stupid, you are.”

_“Okay, you’re not_ that _stupid,”_ Mark snorts over the phone, but Donghyuck knows he’s trying not to laugh. _“I’m just saying, you spend way more time dicking around than, like, doing work, that’s all.”_

 

“What if I told you I’m gonna go to your university. I’ll make you eat your words.”

 

He hums, _“I’d love to see that. You and studying don’t really go hand in hand…”_ There’s a challenge in Mark’s response, a smug tone that sends shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. _“Let’s make a deal,”_ Mark says after a moment, _“If you get into the same University as me, I’ll do anything you want me to do. For a full semester.”_

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen as he puts his mic on mute for a minute to let out the loudest scream he can muster. Obviously, his mind wanders to things _less than appropriate_ for him to be thinking about his best friend, but again...can you blame him?

 

Donghyuck collects himself when he hears Mark checking to see if he’s still on the line. “You have such little faith in me, Mark.”

 

 _“For good reason,”_ Mark replies boredly, most likely rolling his eyes. _“Listen, I gotta go now. I’m rushing this frat and they’re seriously up my ass about following their rules or whatever,”_ he says hurriedly. _“I’ll talk to you next Saturday.”_

 

Donghyuck barely hears him. Mark’s previous words still ringing in the back of his head.

 

_If you get into the same University as me, I’ll do anything you want me to do._

“Yeah, alright. Bye,” he says absentmindedly.

 

When he hangs up the phone, he immediately hops off of his bed to scour through his closet. Under a lump of bright colored clothes lay ancient relics.

 

Donghyuck’s textbooks.

 

Once he settles in, he presses play on his music app. Michael Jackson’s hits are a key aspect of his success.

 

If he wants to make this dream a reality, he has to start somewhere.

 

…

 

If he’s being honest, someone should give him an award for how well he’s exceeding even his own expectations. Listen— it’s not like Donghyuck fails his classes, he’s a decent student when he’s not fucking around on twitter and stalking the latest pop idol trends, and more often than not, he gets pretty okay grades.

 

Since his call with Mark, however, his grades have increased exponentially. The first time Donghyuck’s parents came home from work to find him hunched over his Calculus homework, they actually cried tears of joy.

 

They act like it’s Jesus’ work, like some religious miracle and he almost feels _bad._ He silently  wonders how they’d react if they knew he was doing this so he could finally suck his best friend’s dick.

 

When applications roll around, he only sends out one. Donghyuck is certain he’ll prove Mark wrong.

 

And he does.

 

The acceptance letter comes back a month and five days later, and Donghyuck swears he doesn’t know the exact date because he checked every day at 3:00 PM waiting for the mailman. And if anyone says otherwise, they’re a fucking liar.

 

It’s late afternoon on Sunday his time, which means it’s Saturday morning Mark’s time (he memorized the time zone, so what? Don’t fucking judge him) when he finally calls. He checks his hair a few times in the mirror as the phone rings.

 

Donghyuck looks over himself for a bit, his hair is styled just the way he likes it, slightly curled over his forehead. He patted his cheeks a few times with blush and sue him if he went in with eyeliner. He wants to make his effort known.

 

He waits a minute on the line, and then the call goes to voicemail. Donghyuck tilts his head at his screen, confused, mostly. It’s weird. Mark always answers his calls. He tries again, but this time, it goes directly into Mark’s voicemail instead of ringing.

 

**Donghyuck**

_hey!! what’s up with your phone?? LOL_

**♡ Mark ♡**

_I’m busy right now, sorry. I’ll talk to you next week._

 

 _Well, that’s disappointing._ Donghyuck looks down at his screen, a little bit frustrated. He tries to shrug it off. Mark is probably with his new friends right now, but it’ll be okay, he’ll call back and Donghyuck can finally show him his acceptance letter.

 

Then Mark will have to keep his end of the deal, Donghyuck smiles softly. _I’m going to turn that guy into a mess,_ he grins.

 

Donghyuck can’t say he’s not eager for Mark to call him, but he also just...misses hearing the sound of his best friend’s voice. He misses hearing about Mark’s new adventures in college, and what it’s like to live in another country after so long. Donghyuck just wants to know what Mark is doing, and if Mark misses him just as badly as he does.

 

He takes off his makeup in silence, feeling much worse than he did before.

Not even King of Pop, Michael Jackson could lift his mood.

…

Donghyuck takes his energy away from being sad over a boy— a very cute boy, at that— and focuses on achieving his goal. He needs to maintain his grades, otherwise he can kiss his acceptance goodbye.

 

A week passes by easily, and before he knows it, he’s on break for a while. Donghyuck uses that time to continue his studies, ignoring a few texts from his friends and hitting the books bright and early.

 

He’s in his room listening to music with a book propped in his lap when there’s a knock on the door. Donghyuck’s read the same paragraph over three times now, but he’s determined to finish at least one chapter of his environmental science textbook if it kills him.

 

“Hey,” a voice calls out to him.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t hear, his eyes focused on meaningless words and his mind filled the beat of the music.

 

The voice gets closer, louder. Until Donghyuck feels something tapping against his ear. Donghyuck screams when he sees Mark laughing right by his side.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He nearly shouts over his music.

 

Mark pulls the headphones off him and lets out a chuckle. “Did you really forget? I always come home for the holidays.”

 

Donghyuck wants to smack himself, of course. Mark always comes back around Christmas. “Sorry, I’m out of it,” he shakes his head. “Welcome back,” he smiles warmly. He watches Mark’s smile falter just a little bit before he’s practically beaming at Donghyuck.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Mark says after a beat. “I have to tell you so much stuff!”

 

Donghyuck grins back excitedly, trying to ignore the beating of his heart and the flush of his cheeks. _‘I’ve missed you so much.’_

 

“Good,” Donghyuck elbows him playfully, “You’ve kept me waiting long enough. Thanks for skipping out on our calls, asshole.”

 

Mark sighs, knowing Donghyuck is only joking. Donghyuck can still feel a bit of guilt radiate off the older. “I’m sorry, things just got hectic with finals and fraternity rushing…”

 

Donghyuck tries not to let the fact that he’s no longer Mark’s priority sting too much. It’s just different than he’s used to— they were inseparable when they started high school, arguing a lot, but always talking things through with each other, that was their thing. But he needs to be okay with change.

 

Mark hops onto Donghyuck’s bed next to him, his shoulder pressing against Donghyuck’s. “I didn’t mean to push you off to the side,” he says sincerely. Then a bit softer, “I was thinking about you the whole time though.”

 

Donghyuck swears his heart stops. “Really…? Uh, why?”

 

“Wanted to know if you’ve failed all of your classes or not, duh.”

 

Donghyuck nearly shucks Mark off of his bed. But then he recalls what’s been on his mind most. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that…”

 

Mark’s eyebrows furrow together as he watches Donghyuck shuffle around his bed. When Donghyuck turns to back to face Mark, he can only smirk as he watches his best friend’s jaw drop.

 

“You...you got in!” Mark exclaims.  “Holy shit,” he pauses, “You got in?”

 

Donghyuck relishes in the way Mark’s face contorts into a myriad of expressions. “How the fuck did you get in? Don’t tell, me. Donghyuck, did you _pay_ somebody?”

 

Donghyuck double takes. “Why would I pay someone actual money to sneak my application into the acceptance pile? If there is one, y’know… I don’t know how the acceptance process works.”

 

“I honestly wouldn’t put it past you. You’re only smart when it comes to dumb things.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Don’t tell me…” Mark pauses, making a scandalized expression. “My sweet, precious Donghyuck...did you use _your body?”_

 

“Use my body??” Donghyuck sputters, “W-What the fuck?”

 

Mark shakes his head. “Here I was thinking you were innocent.”

 

“Knock it off,” Donghyuck laughs as he throws a pillow at Mark’s face. Mark quickly retaliates, using a pillow as a shield and grabbing a stuffed animal off of Donghyuck’s bedside to chuck back at his best friend. They end up in an all out war— the two of them shouting and laughing at each other as they sneak cheap tricks to knock the other down. Then Mark smacks Donghyuck’s face with a giant bear plush that has Donghyuck toppling over in defeat. Mark onto his side, facing Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck swallows thickly, watching Mark’s chest rise and fall in sync with his own heavy breathing. His mind quickly goes toward the gutter, imagining other scenarios where they’re in each other’s space, panting against one another as their cheeks are heated, sweaty and fatigued from too much activity—then he recalls the actual situation. He shifts his legs just a bit.

 

“Remember what you told me last month?” Donghyuck finds the courage to ask, pretending the way his voice cracked wasn’t noticeable.

 

Mark nods his head slowly. “I do.”

 

“Did you mean it when you said that?” Donghyuck asks quietly. Their faces are mere inches apart, Donghyuck can feel Mark’s breath against his face, and it’s driving him a little crazy.

 

“When I said that I’d do anything you want?” Mark licks his lips, a habit Donghyuck noticed years ago. It means Mark’s nervous, but Mark would never admit that. “Yeah, I meant it.”

 

Donghyuck is an idiot, so he chances a glance at Mark’s wet, pink lips. “Okay, yeah. Good...good to know.”

 

Mark stares at Donghyuck, their eyes locking for a few moments before Donghyuck leans in just a bit—

Mark pushes his index finger against Donghyuck’s lips. “What are you doing, Donghyuck?” He asks, a grin stretches over his face. “I said I would do anything you wanted for the _semester._ You’re not even enrolled in college yet.”

 

Donghyuck’s face turns bright red. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Mark tosses his head back in laughter. He looks down at his phone and grimaces at the time. “I should probably head out now, my parents sent me a few texts. I’m leaving early Sunday morning, so I’m not sure if I’ll get a chance to say bye.”

 

Donghyuck stares at Mark as he checks his pockets to see if he has all of his things. Mark waves goodbye once and leaves. Donghyuck stares at the door for what feels like hours.

 

Did that really just happen?

 

Donghyuck is convinced he hallucinated Mark that night because when he calls Mark the next week, Mark acts like nothing’s changed. They speak normally, they joke normally, they fight normally. Everything’s changed but nothing’s really changed at all.

 

Donghyuck’s not sure how to feel about that.

 

A few months pass before Donghyuck is ready to leave for college. His little siblings all attack him in a giant bear hug and his parents beam at him as they take his picture before getting on the plane. Donghyuck loves his family, he does.

 

But all he can really think about is how sweet Mark’s lips will taste.

 

…

 

College isn’t exactly what he expected it to be like. He moved in, unpacked his things and waited for his roommates to show up. He almost asked Mark to be his roommate, but it turned out his best friend was planning on moving into his frat house. He figured he’d save himself the embarrassment and move into a triple-person dorm instead.

 

And now, he meets his roommates.

 

First, Renjun steps into the dorm, dragging three suitcases in while his family members trudge along behind him with multiple appliances. Donghyuck politely offers to help, but regrets it almost immediately when Renjun’s parents reply,   and made the two of them carry Renjun’s full sized fridge from the parking lot back to their room.

 

They engage in small chat, asking each other a bit about themselves. Donghyuck is relieved to find out he wasn’t going to be the only foreign exchange student. He absolutely dreaded rooming with people who didn’t understand his culture.

 

He’s further pleased when Jeno shows up with nothing but a duffle back and a computer monitor that he carries preciously in his arms. He nods at Donghyuck and Renjun, throws his bag on the only empty mattress, and starts setting up his computer.

 

They all get along quite easily, and thankfully for Donghyuck, he has no problems making easy conversation with both of them. Which is why, when Jeno asks him a why he decided to come to this university a few weeks after settling in, he doesn’t hesitate to spill his secret.

 

“Wait,” Jeno pauses. Renjun stares at Donghyuck from his bed with his jaw hanging slack. “Let me get this straight, you moved to America...so you could be at the same school as your best friend. That’s it. That’s the only reason?”

 

Donghyuck looked between the two of them curiously, almost hesitantly. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh man…” Jeno says, ending his lifestream midway. “You’re whipped.”

 

Donghyuck can’t even argue that. But for the sake of his dignity, he does. “What do you mean?” He narrows his eyes. “I’m not. Like at all.”

 

Renjun steps in, “Well… you have been calling your friend every day to come visit you...and they haven’t replied yet… I feel like Jeno has a bit of a point.”

 

With a dramatic gasp, Donghyuck shakes his head. He’d be lying if he said the fact that they noticed that didn’t mortify him half to death, but he pretends to be unphased. “I’m not whipped. Mark is just… he’s just busy, that’s all.”

 

“Wait,” Jeno pauses. “Is his name Mark Lee?”

 

Donghyuck whips his head to look at Jeno. “Yeah. He’s in a frat…? Do you know him?”

 

“He’s in ATO, right?”

 

Donghyuck nods his head slowly.

 

“Oh.” Jeno’s lips curve downward. “He’s been inviting me to parties since the first week.”

 

Renjun sucks in a breath after a moment of silence. “I think you’ve been dumped dude.”

 

Jeno throws his remote control in Renjun’s direction. “Not the time, man.”

When Donghyuck falls into bed after making sure Renjun and Jeno are asleep, he puts his headphones in a cries.

 

It’s time he finds out what Mark is thinking— no more beating around the bush. If Mark has something to tell him, or something against him, he wants to hear it straight out of Mark’s mouth.

 

…

 

**ΑΤΩ**

The sign over the door is engraved in gold letters with a azure blue outline. Donghyuck’s contacted Mark a few times this week, all of them ending with Mark flaking or telling him he’s too busy with his frat.

 

So, he did what any reasonable person would do. Go straight to the source and confront it.

 

He stands outside the fraternity house, a bit nervous. Donghyuck sends Mark a quick text.

 

**Donghyuck**

_hey im feeling kinda lonely rn ):_

_are you down to meet up?_

**♡ Mark ♡**

_Sorry, I’m super busy. Hanging out with my Big_

_right now and he won’t let me leave. Raincheck?_

**Donghyuck**

_big?_

_what is that?_

_how_ big _is he??_

Donghyuck stares at his phone as he sees the ‘Read at 3:24 pm’

Maybe it’s because he’s tired of being strung along or maybe it’s because mercury in retrograde and his gemini ass is in A Mood, but Donghyuck decides to head straight to the fraternity’s front door and find his best friend.

 

He knocks a few times, ringing the doorbell repeatedly before he hears footsteps approaching from the other side.

 

The door swings open and there stands a slender man around Donghyuck’s height. His hair is a faded red, and he’s wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans. He’s got a tank top on that leaves very little to the imagination, and Donghyuck is kind of annoyed at how broad this guy’s shoulders are.

 

“Is Mark Lee here?”

 

The stranger scratches his head, he seems a bit nervous as he avoids Donghyuck’s eyes. “No, he went out a bit ago. I can leave him a message if you want.”

 

Donghyuck practically feels his heart sink. Then he remembers. “Is his big... here?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, you’re talking to him,” he gives Donghyuck a small smile and a tiny wave. “I’m Taeyong, by the way.”

 

 _Mark lied. Mark lied to me._ Donghyuck feels a surge of pain hit his chest. Mark doesn’t lie to him, not like this. Sometimes he’ll tell Donghyuck that he smells weird or that he wasn’t the person to eat his leftovers when he came to Donghyuck’s house, but this...this is different. Donghyuck knows that Mark went out of his way as to not see him. Mark’s _avoiding_ him.

“Donghyuck,” he says in response, but his voice lilts as he seemingly deflates just a bit. “Sorry for bothering you.” With that Donghyuck turns around to leave, but he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Uh, sorry. I was wondering if you’d want to come to our party this Saturday? If you’re free, we would definitely be lucky to have you come over.” Taeyong tacks on hurriedly, “I’m sure Mark would love to see you too.”

 

Donghyuck’s mouth twitches. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that. But thank you.” He’s just about to start his way back to his dorm near the university when Taeyong calls out from the doorway.

 

“Seriously, think about it! If Mark wouldn’t love to have you here, I sure would!”

 

Donghyuck raises a brow. _“Why?”_ He almost asks. But he’d rather not engage in any more human contact for the next 24 hours, if he’s being completely honest.

 

…

 

A few days pass and Donghyuck decides he should be prioritizing his classes a bit more. He nearly failed the last quiz, and the mere thought of taking his ‘Essentials of Argument’ class again makes him lose five years of his lifespan.

 

He’s in the library studying with Renjun— or rather, Renjun is studying and Donghyuck is stuck helping Renjun memorize his physiology flashcards for his exam. He only agreed because Renjun’s been studying late at night and refuses to turn the light off at 2am when he’s crying into his textbook, so he figured this was probably the better option.

 

Donghyuck pulls out his phone when Renjun finally decides to take a quick bathroom break. He squints down at the number of notifications he has. Five. That’s five more notifications than he usually has.

 

**♡ Mark ♡**

Hey Donghyuck!

Are you on campus?

Do you want to grab some food with me

I’ve got time before dance practice

I mean, if you’re free

 

Donghyuck debates not replying— he wonders whether or not he should ignore Mark to let him have a taste of his own medicine… but he can’t. Regardless of how Mark has been flaking on him, he still knows Mark treasures their friendship, even if he hasn’t been showing it. But that doesn’t mean Donghyuck is ready to forgive him yet. Mark can’t just talk to Donghyuck when it’s convenient for him, friendship shouldn’t be half-assed, and he most certainly doesn’t like being lied to.

**Donghyuck**

i’m not feeling too well actually.

 

Donghyuck looks up when Renjun flops down in the seat across for him. “I’m actually not sure I’ll survive this test,” Renjun complains, “If I do, I’m buying you dinner. Thanks for helping me, I really, really appreciate it.”

 

Donghyuck tucks his phone into his pocket, ignoring the vibration from Mark’s response. “Don’t worry about it. I’m always willing to help out a friend.

 

                                                                                    **♡ Mark ♡**

Are you sick?

Should I bring you something?

Hello???

Donghyuck, please reply, I’m getting worried.

I’m going to bring some soup over for you.

                                                                                                                        Are you home?

I left the soup in your fridge when you need it.

Bought some medicine for cough and cold, it should help!

Jeno said you’re on campus, hope you feel better.

 

Renjun and Donghyuck stay at the library until the librarian forces people out. Fourth years practically plead to let them stay there, but she doesn’t budge. Renjun and Donghyuck are stepping out of the library when it happens.

 

Mark is standing outside with his hands in his pockets and his headphones in. He’s staring down at his bright phone screen as he hums to the tune of what Donghyuck assumes is a Drake song. Donghyuck pauses for a second, color draining from his face. He checks his texts and nearly blanches, guilt rising in his gut.

 

“What’s up?” Renjun asks, after Donghyuck stops for a second.

 

Donghyuck swallows thickly. “You can go on ahead, I have to talk to my friend.”

 

Renjun looks between Donghyuck and the direction his roommate is staring. Renjun’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape before he points toward Mark’s figure. “Is that Mark? The guy that you always talk about?”

 

Donghyuck cringes with each word, his eyebrows furrowing as he mouths “NO,” over and over again.

 

“Donghyuck?”

 

Donghyuck slowly turns around to wave at Mark, watching in agony as Mark walks over to him. He’s in his dance clothes, he team must have gotten out later than usual. He’s sweating just a bit, his shirt and joggers are loose, and he’s swapped his dance shoes out for his sandals. “Hey,” Mark says softly. “Guess you didn’t see my texts?”

 

Donghyuck and Renjun stare at Mark with their mouths wide open. Donghyuck pushes Renjun away, elbowing him roughly. _“Oh my god, go already.”_ He screams with his eyes.

 

Renjun rushes away awkwardly, looking back every couple of steps he takes just to eavesdrop.

 

Donghyuck sighs tiredly. “Yeah, sorry. I just saw them when I got out. Did you just get out of practice right now? They’re working you pretty hard.”

 

“No, I—” Mark looks away for a moment. He shuffles away, almost bashfully. “— I was waiting for you. I got a bit worried, I guess.”

 

Donghyuck internally swoons, and if he’s being completely honest, he’s ready to get down his knees and start sucking. But of course, he’s civilized. “Oh,” Donghyuck says stupidly. “Um, sorry again.”

 

Mark brushes it off with the wave of his hand. “We haven’t talked in a while, I felt like I should stop by.”

 

Annoyance suddenly bubbles in Donghyuck. It’s hard to conceal his feelings, especially when they’re directed toward his best friend. “Really? I’m surprised you feel that way.”

 

Mark looks at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

“Are you serious?” Donghyuck scoffs. “You’ve been ignoring my texts and flaking on me every time I try to make plans with you… it seems like you’d rather be around anyone else but me.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Mark stares at him, shocked.

 

“I don’t know Mark,” He groans. “Why haven’t you let me come over to your frat house? Why have we barely hung out for the past three months? Why did you invite _my_ roommates to your frat parties instead of me?”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t like losing his composure, and he rarely does. But finally telling Mark how he’s been feeling these past few months is making him finally lose it. “What did I do wrong…?”

 

Mark stands there with his mouth shut in taught line, his face crestfallen.

 

Donghyuck just shakes his head, he doesn’t need a clear answer to understand. He knows Mark well enough to get a hint.

 

…

 

The past week has been— for the lack of a better phrase, pretty fucked. Mark hasn’t contacted him since the last interaction they had, and Donghyuck has too much pride to give in and be the first to break. He’s been steadily attending classes, but he doesn’t really feel _there._

 

He’s laying in his bed, binge-watching one of his favorite dramas on his laptop, when Jeno pulls the covers off him and snatches his earphones off. “What the fuck?” Donghyuck shouts. “Why’d you do that?”

 

Jeno is dressed, and for the first time in a while, he’s not wearing his usual ensemble of a pair of sweats and a pullover, but actual slacks with a button up shirt. “Come out with us.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes, gesturing to Renjun rushing around the room as he searches for a pair of clean pants. “I mean, we’re all going out. Get ready, we’re leaving in fifteen.”

 

“Where?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

 

“Taeyong’s hosting a frat party at the row.”

 

Donghyuck feels a sting in his chest. “I’m not going. Mark didn’t invite me, remember?” He spits out bitterly.

 

“Yeah, but Taeyong did. He’s been begging me to bring you over.”

 

“Why?” Donghyuck asks. “Why me, specifically?”

 

“I’m not too sure. If you want to find out, ask him when we get there.”

 

He pulls Donghyuck up and out of bed, tossing him a pair of his own slacks to borrow. Renjun helps out, trying to style Donghyuck’s hair, but ruffling it up. He smacks their grubby hands away and figures if he’s going out he might as well at least put some effort into it.

 

Donghyuck conceals his dark circles (a new addition to his natural look) and puts on a tad bit of liner before he deems himself ready to be seen by the world.

 

 

There’s a knock on their door, then someone steps in. Taeyong wanders in aimlessly. “Ready to go?”

…

Donghyuck is not impressed. He heard stories about frat parties, but he never expected them to be this outlandish.

 

He stares at the scene splayed out before him— about thirty people in the cramped living room floor grinding against each other as beer sloshes all over the floor. The stairway is packed with people, and the room is clouded over with smoke.

 

Donghyuck already wants to leave.

 

He makes a beeline to the kitchen through a small break in the mass of people, eager to get himself at least buzzed enough to handle the atmosphere. Donghyuck stops when he finally finds the hard liquor perched up on the vinyl tile countertop.

 

There’s a small group of people sitting at a table not too far from him, but the kitchen is (thankfully) less crowded. He grabs a red plastic cup and the nearest bottle of whiskey and pours himself a shot.

 

And as soon as he’s about to down his liquid courage, someone bumps into him, sending the drink flying. He hisses out a curse, quickly turning around to send an insult the person’s way when he sees them.

 

 

“I’m so, so sorry! Here, let me clean that for you.”

Donghyuck is about to glare, but then he freezes. The man is tall, a bit frazzled at the moment, but he’s got a cute face. Donghyuck watches him dart around the kitchen looking for napkins, but Donghyuck places his hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to be Smooth. And For a moment, Mark flashes in his mind, but he ignores it. He feels that swell of annoyance again.

 

That ship will never sail, so why should Donghyuck feel guilty?

 

He swiftly covers his glare with a large grin, “No worries, just get me another drink and we’re even.”

 

“Oh, sure,” the stranger smiles back. And it’s the kind of smile that makes Donghyuck feel safe, secure, a trusting smile. “My name’s Johnny, I’m a third year active. Are you a new pledge?”

 

 _He must know Mark then…_ Donghyuck blanches but quickly recovers. “No, I’m not pledging. Taeyong invited me, I guess.”

 

“Ah,” Johnny says playfully, a knowing smile on his face as he pours Donghyuck a cup of god knows what. “I knew you were new,” he pauses. Donghyuck watches the way Johnny’s eyelashes fan over his cheeks, and how he looks at Donghyuck through them. “I’d remember a face like yours, believe me.”

 

 Donghyuck accepts the drink easily, trying to hold back a smile, but ultimately failing. “Oh?”

 

“Yup,” Johnny replies. “You’re really…” Then he smiles, “...well you know how you look. You’re attractive.”

 

Donghyuck is taken aback by Johnny’s forwardness. “Oh. Thank you,” he blushes.

 

Johnny chats with him for a while, before he asks Donghyuck if he’d like to go to the backyard. “We have a pretty sweet setup,” he says, taking Donghyuck by the hand to guide him through the packed area. “Well— y’know, when all the kegs aren’t lined up against the wall.”

 

The two of them sit on the back porch, filling their cups up from the kegs until they have a nice buzz going for them. Johnny mentions something about a blaze. Blazing fires? Blazing Saddles? Blaze Pizza?

 

At this point in the night, Donghyuck cannot care any less. He’s more than tipsy at this point, mostly leaning on Johnny’s shoulder for support. A few more of Johnny’s frat brothers surround them, engaging in conversation with him, but Donghyuck tunes out. He’s more focused on where his roommates went, or why Taeyong wanted him here, or, of course, where Mark is.

 

Donghyuck pouts, suddenly feeling a rush of emotions surging out of him. He can feel his eyes burning, his cheeks turning red, before tears come rolling down his cheeks. The group of frat brothers pause their conversation, all of them turning to Donghyuck.

 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks. A few of his friends chirp the same question, placing their hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders as a sign of comfort.

 

Donghyuck shrugs them off. “I made a mistake,” he sobs loudly. It’s a dramatic scene, and he’s sure most of the partygoers there are staring at him now. But, again, Donghyuck has tried to hide his lightweightedness, but it turns out he really can’t handle his alcohol.

 

He’s openly wailing at this point, shoving anyone who tries to calm him down away. He splashes his beer all over Johnny, and a few of his friends.

 

“Why did you make a mistake?” Sweet, sweet Johnny tries to reason with him.

 

It doesn’t’ help Donghyuck’s mood. He collapses onto the floor in a drunken, hot mess. “I was rejected… and I don’t think the person realizes how much I was in love with them.”

 

Silence passes over the group of people before one of them turned to Johnny, whispering something in his ear.

 

Then as soon as Donghyuck notices, a joint is placed right in front of his face, as someone gives him a light.

 

Johnny guides the joint to his lips with a small smile. “Take a hit, it might help you feel better.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t really get it, but his body moves first. And then it doesn’t move at all. He’s falling backward— no, pulled backward.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

 

And as shitfaced as he is, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

 

Mark argues with a few people that Donghyuck really can’t recall at the moment, and a few angry insults were thrown.

 

But then, as if all the anger dissipated, Mark pushes Donghyuck’s bangs out of his face.

 

Mark looks down at him, eyebrows drawn together with worried eyes. His voice is soft, tired. “Are you alright?”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t trust his mouth, so he shuts his lips and nods instead.

 

“I’m taking you home, okay?” The way his arms wrap around Donghyuck is so gentle. He hoists him up to allow Donghyuck to lean on him, tossing Donghyuck’s arm over the back of his neck for him to get a better grip.

 

Mark and Donghyuck weave their way out of the frat house, and end up on an empty street.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes are barely open, but he can practically feel Mark’s eyes darting between him and the road ahead of them.

 

“Missed you, Mark,” he finally decides to say.

 

Mark stops walking for a moment, not long, but just long enough for even a drunken Donghyuck to take notice. “I miss you too, every day.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know why or when he ended up with tears falling down his cheeks again, but when he hears the sound of his bedroom door close shut, he has a feeling he knows why.

…

 

He wakes up in the morning. A killer headache is to be expected, but what he doesn’t expect is the tiny note written under his alarm clock on his bedside table. A glass of water and painkillers placed there as well.

 

He opens the note.

 

_Hey, I’d like to talk to you, if that’s okay?_

_I know you’re mad at me now, and I deserve it._

_I’m an ass._

_Call me when you’re ready._

Donghyuck’s hands shake as he picks up the phone to dial Mark.

 

But he can’t bring himself to. Donghyuck has to do this in person, and he knows exactly where Mark will be.

 

He gets himself dressed, brushes his teeth and doesn’t even bother to slap on some concealer over his puffy eyes. He puts on a pair of sneakers and opens the door only to find—

 

“Oh.” Donghyuck slows down to process what he sees before him. Mark stands at the door with a giant bouquet of sunflowers, looking as nervous as he was when he took his college entrance exams. “Are these for me?”

 

Mark nods, awkwardly. He hands them to Donghyuck. “I asked Taeyong to ask Jeno to ask you what your favorite flower is. I couldn’t believe after all these years of knowing you, I couldn’t even answer the question myself.” It comes out a bit sad, a bit lonely.

 

“Listen, I haven’t been the best friend. And I don’t want to make any excuses for how dodgy I’ve been recently,” Mark shuffles his feet. “But I’m serious when I tell you that I miss you. I am.” The look he passes Donghyuck practically pleads for Donghyuck to understand him.

 

“I believe you,” Donghyuck sighs, “But you haven’t explained why you’ve been avoiding me. It’s really hurt, being without you these past few months.”

 

Mark reaches out, to grasp Donghyuck’s hand with his own. He guides the two of them toward Donghyuck’s couch and they sit down, sinking into the cushions. Mark looks at him.

 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking— “

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Oh here we fucking go, that was your first mistake. The bitch _thinks— “_

“ — ever since that time, y’know. When we almost kissed,” he swallows thickly. “I realized I wanted something from you, but…”

 

“But _what!”_

“I don’t know the first thing about being in a relationship!” Mark finally cries out. “I don’t know anything about sex, or going on dates or how to make you happy!”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “That’s what this was all about?” To be fair, he’s elated that Mark thinks of him the way Donghyuck thinks of Mark, but _really?_

 

“Mark, have you ever stopped to think that I’m not experienced either? I’ve never even thought about _kissing_ another guy since I’ve realized I like you.”

 

Heat rises up Mark’s face. “Well, I don’t know. I’m older, so I figured I should take the lead. You’re too important for me to fuck things up with, y’know? I just...wanted to learn more before we decided to do anything.”

 

“That’s sweet and all, but we’ve never established that we were ever even dating. This is the first time you’ve ever told me you’ve had feelings for me, and you’re already planning our relationship out!”

 

Mark hisses. “But what were all those texts you would send me? The ones about you being lonely and wanting me to come over and spend the night? Wasn’t that you trying to convince me to come over and...y’know...have sex with you?”

 

“No, what the fuck?”

 

“But the deal we made—” Mark sputters, “ —didn’t we establish that we would do anything you wanted to do?”

 

“You fucking idiot!” Donghyuck wants to headbutt him, so he does the next best thing. He punches Mark in the arm. “I would never make you do something you’re not comfortable with. Even if I like you as much as I do, you would always have a choice.”

 

Mark looks down at his lap silently. Donghyuck clutches the bouquet of flowers in one arm. “Wow,” Mark says finally. “I’m— “

 

“Stupid? Oblivious? Naive?”

 

“No,” Mark shakes his head, “I’m really in love with you.”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Donghyuck laughs, hiding behind his hands to cover his blush (and maybe his heart beat). “Leave it to you to have the corniest confession.”

 

“I’m serious.” Mark looks at him, his face solemn. “And I’m really sorry to have hurt you these past few months. I just wanted you to experience being single, and I felt like I might hold you back. So while I was trying to figure out how to be a good boyfriend, you could have fun.”

 

“Dude, you really are dumb.” Donghyuck lets his head fall back against the couch cushion. “We could have been having fun together. As a couple. Doing stupid shit and kissing and figuring out all of this couple shit together.”

 

Mark moves a bit closer. “We could start now?” He says hopefully.

 

Donghyuck hums, feigning contemplation. “I don’t really know if I forgive you. And I don’t remember confessing to you, now did I?”

 

Mark goes tight lipped, then thinks again. “I read your diary on accident.”

 

“You did what.”

 

Mark nods. “And if I recall, you’ve ‘never wanted someone’s balls on your face’ more than mine.”

“We can date,” Donghyuck says calmly. “But only if you survive after I _kill you.”_

Donghyuck puts his bouquet down, and tackles Mark down onto the couch. The two of them tussle for a moment before they just breathe together. They’re laughing and grinning against each other, and naturally, their mouths meet, just once. It’s quick, but it makes them both blush harder than they ever have before.

 

“Again?” Donghyuck whispers, like he’s telling Mark a secret.

 

“Duh,” Mark whispers back.

 

And then they kissed.

 

Again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! if you did, please kudos and comment below!  
> if you wanna hmu, you can contact me @lovinthesize on twitter (: thanks!


End file.
